Een onverwacht feest
by eowyn unquendor
Summary: Frodo gaat - eigenlijk tegen zijn zin - mee naar een verjaardagsfeest (Nederlandse vertaling van mijn fic "An Unexpected Party" - af)


_Een onverwacht feest_ _  
Geschreven door Eowyn Unquendor _

* * *

_"7 Astron, S.R. 1420  
Het weer van vandaag: mooi en zonnig"_

Frodo glimlachte. Voor een ogenblik haalde hij zijn ogen weg van het perkament om uit het raam te kijken.

Hobbitstee zag er bijzonder goed uit deze lente, en vooral Sam's tuin was veelbelovend. Hij had ook geweldig veel werk verzet in die van Frodo. Tijdens de Queeste waren de tuinen niet verzorgd, en toen ze terugkeerden had het er bijna hopeloos uitgezien. Maar Sam was meteen aan de slag gegaan nadat hij zijn spullen had uitgepakt en nadat hij Roosje ten huwelijk had gevraagd. Hij had goed gebruik gemaakt van zijn geschenk van Galadriel. De kleine zaadjes waren snel uitgegroeid tot prachtige planten. Vooral de kleine Mallorn boom deed het geweldig. Weldra zou die net zo groot zijn als Bilbo's voormalige Feest Boom.

Maar helaas, Frodo had geen tijd om de tuin te bewonderen. Hij had het druk. Toen hij terugkeerde in Balingshoek had hij zich als een vreemde eend in de bijt gevoeld, hoewel Balingshoek zijn thuis was. Om zichzelf bezig te houden was hij al een paar dagen na zijn terugkeer begonnen te schrijven in het Rode Boek. Hij had Bilbo beloofd om 'alles' op te schrijven, en dat was hij nu aan het doen.  
Notities lagen overal. Grote kaarten lagen op de tafel, op hun plaats gehouden door mokken thee, schalen met lekkers van Roosje en flesjes met reserve inkt. Wanneer Frodo zijn zinnen had gezet op schrijven, kon hij niet stoppen.

Maar toen, geklop op de deur. Frodo maakte de zin af, geconcentreerd op de woorden terwijl het kloppen doorging. Hij zuchtte en sleepte zichzelf weg van zijn schrijftafel om de voordeur te openen.  
Merijn en Pepijn stonden ongeduldig te wachten op de drempel, enthousiast kijkend. Ze stormden naar binnen zodra Frodo de deur had geopend. "Hallo Frodo!" En ze verdwenen richting keuken.

Frodo zuchtte weer en volgde hen. "Thee? Of misschien iets sterkers?" informeerde hij, zoals Bilbo zijn bezoekers altijd had gevraagd.

"Thee!" verklaarden de hobbits. "Het liefst Lavendel thee. En wat kruidkoek als Sam die tenminste gisteren niet heeft opgemaakt."

Terwijl Merry de ketel vulde en het vuur oppookte, ging Frodo zoeken of er nog wat was overgebleven in zijn voorraadkamer. Hij had niet veel tijd om daarvoor te zorgen, maar Sam en Roosje zorgden voor hem zodat hij niet van de honger zou omkomen tijdens het schrijven.

Toen hij in de keuken terugkwam met de gewenste kruidkoek (Sam had inderdaad een paar stukken overgelaten), hielp Pepijn Merijn met de thee, en de drie hobbits gingen zitten om bij te praten. Frodo, in gedachten nog steeds bij het Rode Boek, lette niet echt op. Hij hoorde Merijn en Pepijn enthousiast praten over een verjaardagsfeest. Van wie begreep hij niet helemaal, maar het zou wel een van Pepijn's verre familieleden zijn of zo.

In gedachten verzonken roerde hij nogmaals zijn thee, luisterend naar Merijn en Pepijn's enthousiaste gebabbel over het komende feest.

"Ach ja," zei hij bij zichzelf en zuchtte. "Zo lang als ik maar niet hoef te gaan."  
Hij kon alleen maar aan schrijven denken, het verhaal dat hij wilde afmaken.

"En, Frodo? Hoe laat zullen we je komen ophalen?" vroeg een stem terwijl Pepijn hem zachtjes aanstootte.

Frodo zat meteen rechtop. Had hij iets gezegd? Oh nee! Hij had geen tijd voor feestjes! Hij bekeek argwanend de twee grijnzende hobbits. "Heb ik gezegd dat ik met jullie mee zou gaan?" Hij fronste.

"Nou, niet met zoveel woorden," zei Merijn vrolijk. "Maar we vonden dat het tijd werd om eens buiten de deur te gaan. Je begraaft jezelf nog in die boeken!" Frodo zuchtte en rolde met z'n ogen.

"Nee, geen excuses m'n beste Frodo! We komen je hier om 10 uur ophalen, volgende week dinsdag. Dat is de 15e! We hebben beloofd dat te gaan helpen, het feest voorbereiden, weet je wel. And denk eraan dat je op tijd bent! Oké Pepijn, dat is dat. Laten we nu naar Sam gaan," zei Merijn. En voordat Frodo zich realiseerde wat er gebeurde, waren Merijn en Pepijn al vertrokken.  
Hij glimlachte. Die gekke neven van hem! Hij haalde zijn schouders op en ging weer aan het werk. Dinsdag was nog ver weg…

Frodo mocht dan het feest dan helemaal vergeten zijn, Merijn en Pepijn dus niet.  
Die dinsdag was er weer geklop op de deur te horen. En van buiten klonk geroep. "Frodo! We moeten gaan!"

Zuchtend sleepte Frodo zichzelf weg van zijn schrijftafel om de deur te openen. Zijn twee grijnzende neven, in hun beste kleren, keken hem aan.

Merry, wat is er aan de hand? Wat doen die pony's hier?" vroeg hij.

Frodo, mijn beste Frodo! Vertel me niet dat je vergeten bent wat we vandaag gaan doen! zei Merijn vrolijk. "Het feest! Ze wordt vandaag 30 jaar!"  
Frodo fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en zuchtte. Wie werd er 30 jaar?

Tien minuten later vertrokken ze gedrieën. Pepijn had pony's geleend van Roosje's vader. Een van hen was goeie ouwe Willem, die ze aan de Katoen's hadden gegeven. Willem's nieuwe 'werk' bestond uit het ronddragen van Roosje's kleine broertjes en zusjes, en de appels die ze hem gaven elegant accepteren. Nu klom Frodo in Willem's zadel, terwijl Merijn en Pepijn ongeduldig op hem wachtten.

Het was een plezierige rit door de velden rond Hobbitstee. Veel hobbits waren druk bezig op het veld om de grond voor te bereiden en te zaaien. Frodo genoot van de rit. Hij zat en keek om zich heen. Al die dagen had hij zichzelf opgesloten in Balingshoek, compleet vergetend wat er zo special aan de Gouw was. Nu had hij spijt dat hij zich dat niet eerder had gerealiseerd. Hij snoof de frisse lucht op. Hij rook de nieuwe voorjaarsbloemen in de lucht.  
Willem trok aan de teugels. Frodo mocht dan niet opletten, maar Willem had wel gezien dat Merijn en Pepijn's pony's aan richting de kruising draafden.

Niet lang na de kruising sloegen Merijn en Pepijn af naar, zoals Frodo herkende, de residentie van de Meunen. Ze zadelden de pony's af en lieten ze los in een weide vlakbij, terwijl ze keken naar de voorbereidingen van het feest. Een struise dame, blijkbaar mevrouw Meun, deelde bevelen uit waar de taart naar toe moest, het bier en al het andere. Achter haar, zenuwachtig aan haar schort wriemelend, stond een meisje.

Nu liefje, als jij nu naar binnen gaat en jezelf opknapt," zei de dame tegen haar. Het meisje verdween snel in het huis, opgelucht dat ze kon onsnappen leek the wel. Mevrouw Meun had nu alle aandacht voor de nieuwkomers.

Oh daar zijn jullie! Zei ze en liep naar hen toe. Merijn liep meteen op haar af, gevolgd door Pepijn en Frodo. Mevrouw Meun verwelkomde Merijn en Pepijn, schudde hun handen en kreeg het voor elkaar om de twee meteen aan het werk te zetten. Dat was een zeldzame gave, want Merijn en Pepijn waren berucht om onder werk uit te komen.  
Ook Frodo ontsnapte niet aan haar aandacht.

"Oh, wat fijn dat je ook gekomen bent Frodo," zei ze terwijl ze Frodo's hand schudde. Opeens liet ze los, alsof ze zich gebrand had.

"Het spijt me meneer Balings, ik ben uw ongeluk helemaal vergeten," zei ze, refererend aan Frodo's ontbrekende vinger van zijn hand.

"Het geeft niet," mompelde Frodo. "U hoeft zich niet te verontschuldigen."

"Nou, ik ben blij dat je gekomen bent. Heb je mijn dochter al ontmoet? Ze heeft zoveel van je gehoord, en ze was erg blij dat je zou komen." Mevrouw Meun duwde haar dochter, die in de tussentijd was teruggekeerd, naar hem toe.

"Niet zo verlegen lieverd! Het is meneer Frodo, weet je wel!" En ze vertrok naar een nieuw gearriveerd groepje.

Frodo keek haar aan. Hij staarde in de ogen van het lieftallige hobbit meisje. Haar ogen waren groen met een blauwe gloed. Het deed hem aan de zee denken, hoewel hij die nooit met eigen ogen had aanschouwd. Maar haar ogen leken op de zee zoals hij zich die had voorgesteld.  
Het meisje stak haar hand uit. Frodo pakte hem voorzichtig en aarzelde of hij hem zou schudden of ere en zachte kus op zou geven. Een beetje onhandig schudde hij haar hand. "Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag," wist hij uit te brengen, verdwaald in haar zeegroene ogen. "Het spijt me dat ik vergeten ben een kado voor je mee te nemen."

Het meisje keek op naar hem. En glimlachte. Frodo's hart ging tekeer. Hij voelde dat hij een kleur kreeg. Dit meisje, wat was haar naam? Had Merijn of misschien Pepijn dat verteld? Nou ja, hij had toen waarschijnlijk niet eens opgelet.

Vergeef me, maar wat is je naam? Vroeg hij verlegen.

"Ik ben Prisca Meun," zei ze, naar hem op kijkend. "En het geeft niet dat je geen kado voor me hebt meegenomen. Je hebt me er al een gegeven."  
Frodo keek verbaasd. Wat bedoelde ze?

Prisca glimlachte verlegen. "Ik heb zoveel van je gehoord, en over je reis naar het Donkere Land. Ik was zo ongerust. Maar ik ben blij dat je veilig weer terug bent gekeerd. Dat is het mooiste kado dat ik ooit heb gehad."

Ze stonden tegenover elkaar, niet in de gaten hebbend wat er rondom hen gebeurde. Het geluid van hobbits die druk bezig met de voorbereidingen van het feest waren, bereikte Frodo's oren niet. Hij leek verdronken in Prisca's ogen. Ze leken de gedachten die hij de laatste tijd had te bevestigen.

Gedachten over zijn vrienden, die de draden van hun leven weer oppikten. Sam en Roosje waren verloofd, Merijn en Pepijn die genoten van de aandacht van de meisjes. En iedereen behalve Frodo leek verder te gaan met wat ze aan het doen waren voordat ze vertrokken voor hun Queeste.  
En hier was hij terug, zich verliezend in de ogen van een lieftallig meisje.  
Was hij de volgende die zich zou settelen?

Frodo zuchtte. Zijn vrienden zouden wel niet begrijpen waarom hij aarzelde, maar hij wist het wel.

Hij raakte Arwen's witte juweel aan, ter vervanging van de Ring die hij had gedragen.  
Was het het allemaal waard geweest?  
De Gouw was weer vredig, Sam en Roosje die gingen trouwen…  
Maar hij had alles verloren waar hij om had gegeven…

Hij herinnerde zich het, de dag dat hij eindelijk aan de rand van de vorige afgrond stond. De beslissing die hij had genomen, om de Ring te houden. En toen het gevecht, de Ring die voor altijd verdwenen was, hun vlucht, en daarna de ontmoeting met hun vrienden.

Maar hij wist dat hij _niet_ de held was waar iedereen hem voor aanzag. _Frodo met de Negen Vingers_, dat herinnerde hem dagelijks aan zijn fout.  
Zou hij het ware verhaal wel opschrijven? Of zou hij, net als Bilbo, het veranderen, een beetje maar?

Prisca raakte zijn hand aan en glimlachte naar hem. "Ik moet nu gaan," zei ze. "Ik zie je straks wel weer. Neem wat taart!"

Frodo glimlachte terug. Hij was haar held. Maar hij voelde zich niet zo. En terwijl hij naar de tafel liep voor een stuk taart, keek hij omhoog naar de lucht. Die was blauw, met wat wolken. En daar was iets, iets vliegends. Hij knipperde. Nee, het was weg.  
Toen horde hij het. Of was het geen echt geluid?

Hij glimlachte. Hij wist wat hem te doen stond. Eerst, de taart opeten, en dan zijn verhaal in het Rode Boek afmaken. Zijn verhaal. Het echte verhaal. En daarna, de vogels volgen. Naar het Westen. Misschien zou hij daar weer gelukkig kunnen worden…

EINDE


End file.
